


Starstruck

by Fjord Texblade (FixOrRideDaily)



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Step-siblings au, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixOrRideDaily/pseuds/Fjord%20Texblade
Summary: There's nothing wrong with showing off for the right audience.





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mageofpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageofpie/gifts).



> This is a commissioned work (my first one in fact). If you would like to commission me, contact me here: https://transchrishartley.tumblr.com. Hope you like it.

The noise from Jess’s room into Chris’s room through the wall between the two is driving Ashley absolutely crazy! Truly she knows where her heart lies but…

Jess is hot! It’s just an inescapable fact of life like how the sky is blue. Ashley had noticed that the second she first saw her. She had been so focused on the girl’s perfect hourglass form. Enraptured by the casual and yet purposeful way she leaned. She knew every boy checked her out as they walked passed and so she gave them all a good look at her natural gifts. She had been far too enamored to speak. They had barely exchanged introductions before another of her new friends led her away.

Eventually Ashley learned to speak around Jess. They had very little, if anything, in common so Ashley decided to set her sights on the only boy she had ever liked. One who was either totally oblivious to it or totally uninterested. That did not mean she forgot about Jess though. On the contrary she found her two friends new living arrangement meant she could easily enjoy the company of both. She could have her cake and eat it too! She could hang out with the boy she liked while checking out Jess every chance she got. Maybe there was no future with a girl like Jessica but that didn’t mean she couldn’t look or fantasize.

Sitting against the headboard Ashley can hear the bed springs squeak. It was far too much for her to handle but she doesn’t have the strength in her legs to move away. She closes her eyes as she forgets about the game she is playing with Chris. She imagines Jess in her bed, getting fucked. Ashley thinks about Jess in her bed not with a boy as she obviously was but with a large toy. She pictures Jess pleasing herself with expert hands. She imagines being there with her as she worked toward her release. Ashley imagines the toy now in her own hands.

“Hey,” she whines nervously, “I’m gonna sit the next couple rounds out. I have to use your bathroom.”

“Huh? Yeah, whatever.” He doesn’t even look up. She closes her laptop with more of a slam than is needed and basically runs into the Jack and Jill bathroom between Chris and Jess’s rooms.

Once in the bathroom, Ashley locks the door and rushes to the sink, turning the faucet on with more force than necessary. She splashes water on her face. She stares at herself in the mirror with her hands braced on the glass. She can actually hear the bed creak louder from in here. She’s not sure if that’s better or worse. With a groan she shakes her head…

And notices on the other side of the room Jess’s door is halfway open. She must have been in a hurry to get to bad and didn’t notice. She stares at it for a second before deciding she should close it. It would just make Chris and Jess uncomfortable if he came in and saw it, putting her and her partner on display. So with another deep breath she slowly makes her way over there and takes the doorknob in hand.

She has barely pulled it towards her when her eyes, seemingly without her permission, glance into the room. Then they widen as she is a little surprised by what she see. First off Mike’s ugly, stupid ass in on display (ew) and second of all Jess is so still. She is just lying there passively as if she doesn’t have any enthusiasm for this. If anything she looks like she’s bored. Mike’s face is hidden as her bed is angled so the foot of it is facing the door to the bathroom. She can see Jess’s face and she does not look happy. Ashley hasn’t done much sexually but even she can tell Jess is not making an expression of pleasure.

“Yeah, you like that, baby?!” Ashley hears Mike (again ew) say sounding like it’s taking him a great effort to keep his pace and not pass out from exhaustion already. Seriously? They’ve been at it for what? Five minutes, maybe ten.

Jess doesn’t answer him, instead simply rolling her eyes behind his shoulder. It’s in that moment she catches a glimpse of Ashley. Ashley who is standing there just staring. Their eyes meet and it’s clear she is all Ashley has an interest in, not Mike. Ashley feels her heart freeze in her chest. She can’t really see anything but Jessica’s face and a little bit of her shoulders but it’s enough to have made her want to stay. Her hair is down and that’s rare for Jess, preferring fancy hairstyles to catch people’s eyes. Ashley tries to move. She really does but can’t stop looking at Jess as she takes a hard cock into her again and again. She’s been caught already and she should feel ashamed of herself but she’s too lost in the idea of Jess, naked and open under stupid Mike.

Jess doesn’t look upset in any way though so maybe that’s why Ashley stays. She looks more curious, giving Ashley most of her attention, her hands weakening on her boyfriend’s shoulders and tilting her head to see her more fully. Ashley’s hand grips the doorknob hard, ready to slam the door shut and dash back to the safety of Chris’s room. Her feet feel like they each weigh about forty pound however. Running away might be difficult.

Suddenly with half-lidded eyes, Jess bites her lip hard. Her body starts to thrust as she spreads her legs wider. She digs her hand into Mike’s hair but it seems as if that’s only to force his face to stay hidden. Jess moans low and deep in her throat. Her eyes while partially closed lock onto Ashley’s own wide eyes. She pushes hard and her bed springs moan in time with her sounds of pleasure and desire. She leans in Ashley’s direction making the message clear. This is a show. As show for her and Jess is the star.

Ashley swallow as she watched Jess grind up, twisting her legs to wrap around the other pair so Ashley can see as much of her as is possible. Ashley feels her pelvis ache as she stretches with the need to be filled and becomes wet. She begins to breath heavily and forces the knuckle of her pointer finger into her mouth. She bites it enough that it will leave a mark but she doesn’t have the mind to care. How many times has she imagined Jess exactly like this? Enough that it is a relief to see it in real life.

“Oh,” Jess moans after a time, “Mmm, yeah. Fuck!”

It’s lavish and loud. Based on her earlier dull reservation there is no way she is suddenly being pleased that well from what looks like mediocre sex. No, she’s decided to really give Ashley a show to remember. She keeps shifting more and more forward and more and more to the side of her lover. She’s trying to give Ashley a better view. She almost shoves the oblivious boy off of her bed as she moves. Still she cries out, directed solely at Ashley, “I’m so wet! You’re making me so hot right now. Ah, yeah. Fuck!”

It’s Ashley that’s turning her on. She worries her panties and shorts are going to be soaked to the point it looks like she peed herself. Her thighs squeeze together tightly as she searches for her own release. The doorknob is hurting Ashley’s hand from how she clings to it. Jess is still trying to shift away from under Mike whose own groans are easily drowned out by Jess.

Finally she lets out a noise of frustration and looks annoyed, glancing at him. Forcing a sultry look onto her face she moves to whisper in his ear, eyes still on Ashley. Ashley leans into the room, dying to keeping hearing her voice. She stays back as much as she can manage though it’s a struggle. It’s a struggle not to bust into the room, knock Mike aside and take his place. From the way Jess keeps her eyes trained on Ashley, she doesn’t think the girl would mind.

Jess kisses Mike deeply, which Ashley really hates, but it soon becomes apparent as she twists their bodies around it’s just to stop him from seeing Ashley in the doorway. With her form now blocking his line of sight, Jess crawls to straddle him reverse cowgirl. Ashley is overjoyed both to no longer have to see Mike’s ugly ass and more importantly to have a full, unobstructed view of Jess’s body. Her stomach flips around a few times and she releases the doorknob finally to slip her hand against her crotch over her shorts. She’s biting down on her hand so fiercely that she’s scared she might make herself bleed. That just makes her hotter.

Jess leans back, limbs spread wide and leaving her open to Ashley. She begins to shift forward in her direction taking that cock inside of her again. Unsurprisingly her breasts are huge, a D at the smallest though probably a double D. They bounce with force as she fucks herself on a man who might as well be a sex toy for all the attention Jess gives him. Her stomach is flat though not fit. Her legs are long and inviting. Her hair flies around her head as she rocks with force and passionate determination. Her beautiful fingers grip the sheets below her hands. She is fully on display for her audience. She looks like she is loving every minute of it too.

Ashley begins to rub herself, unable to contain her arousal. She imagines Jess alone fucking a dildo that would put that weak cock to shame. She imagine herself striding into the room with a confidence she knows she doesn’t have. She pictures herself climbing into Jess’s lap to grind against her as she rocks on her toy. Her face would be at the perfect place to bury into Jess’s large chest. She could motorboat the other girl while they got off together. Maybe she could even suck on them. That thought makes her moan around her finger.

“Mmm,” Jess moans, “Like what you see, baby?”

Ashley nods vigorously and has no idea if Mike answered. Jess doesn’t seem to care either. After all the question wasn’t for him. Jess’s eyes dart down to Ashley’s hand in a silent signal. As if under a spell, she quickly undoes her button and zipper to slip her hand into her panties. She’s like a waterfall and her fingers are inside of her before she knows what’s she’s doing. Leaning against the doorframe to stay standing she rams them into her entrance. Jess hums back in approval and together they build to an orgasm. It feels like a dream. Ashley is about to cum with Jess.

Until there is a loud knock on the door.

“Ashley?” Chris calls sweetly, “You okay?”

Without thought she slams the door shut and presses her back to it. Her eyes shoot to the door on the opposite side of the room as he knocks again. She doesn’t care how Mike or even Jess reacted to it. She’s too petrified. She’s too embarrassed. He has pulled her back into her reality. She is breathing heavily, glued in that spot. Chris keeps knocking. Sounding worried, he calls, “Ashley? Ash? Can you please answer me?”

Fixing her button and zipper first, she walks over to the other door. She catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror and hates that she looks so red and sweaty. Hopefully Chris just thinks she is feeling sick or something. She unlocks and opens his door. He is directly on the other side and looks down at her with his cute face full of concern. He looks her over as if checking her for wounds or other signs of harm.

Ashley is still extremely worked up and her mind keeps flicking back to Jess, wondering if she and Mike are still banging only twenty feet away. She trails her eyes along his large body and she considers him for a crazy moment. She considers just throwing herself at him and using him to get off as she has been interrupted from her show. Ultimately she decides against it. He’s not what she really wants right now. The first time Ashley is with Chris in that way she wants it to be about him, about them. At the moment she’s horny for Jess. He wouldn’t be able to adequately satisfy her despite knowing he would give a most sincere effort to please her (and she believes easily outperform Mike).

“Yeah, yeah, I just need a minute.” She looks away and to the other side of the room.

“Okay.” He gives her an adorable smile before he backs up and lets her close the door.

Ashley sighs. She has no idea the damage her slamming the door caused so she is not going to risk checking Jess’s room. She never expected to even get that much out of Jess. So she sits on the toilet and drops her shorts and panties to the floor to finish. It doesn’t take even a minute for her to cum.

Ashley is at the sink washing her hands when Jess’s door opens and in walks the girl herself. She smirks when she sees Ashley standing there. Ashley is frozen once again looking at Jess in her big, fluffy, pink robe. The other girl walks to the sink and checks herself in the mirror before turning on the other faucet. She glances over once or twice as she splashes water on her face. Ashley finishes washing her hands and grabs the handtowel, unable to keep her gaze on Jess. She drops it on the sink when she is done. Then makes her way back into Chris’s room, not a word having been spoken between them.

As she goes to leave though she hears Jess call, “Hey, Ash.”

Ashley turns around, still embarrassed. “Yeah?”

“Thanks for coming to my rescue,” she says, leaning on the sink, “I can’t believe Mike, the great love machine, didn’t live up to his stellar reputation.”

“Yeah, uh, sorry about that.”

Jess shakes her head never taking her eyes off Ashley, “Don’t be. That was fun! So thanks for a good time.”

“My pleasure, Jess.” Ashley realizes what she just said and swears she almost die on the spot but Jess just laughs.

“You could have come in though. I doubt Mike would have minded.”

The thought alone makes Ashley feel sick. “No thanks. Pretty boys are so not my type.”

“That’s fair,” Jess says with a knowing nod at Chris’s door, “Could you head out? I have to pee. But really, thanks again, love.”

Ashley nods in return overcome with satisfaction and shame. She goes back to Chris’s room, trying to catch her breath. Honestly she doubts anything like this will ever happen again (heat of the moment and all that) but she finds she’s not torn up about it. In fact complaining feels almost impossible when it was by far the best show she’s ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> The word count ended up so close to 2555 (Like 2549 or something) that my need for order forced me to make it that. XP
> 
> Feedback always welcome


End file.
